feariteirufandomcom_pl-20200215-history
FTPol
|eng1 = 001. The Fairy's Tail |eng2 = 002. The Master Appears! |eng3 = 003. Fire Dragons and Monkeys and Cows |eng4 = 004. The Celestial Spirit of Canis Minor |eng1 = 005. Daybreak |eng2 = 006. Invade!! The Everlue Mansion |eng3 = 007. The Wizard's Weakness |eng4 = 008. Lucy vs. Duke Everlue |eng5 = 009. Dear Kaby |eng6 = 010. The Armored Wizard |eng7 = 011. Natsu on the Train |eng8 = 012. Spell Song |eng9 = 013. Death Laughs Twice |eng1 = 014. Titania |eng2 = 015. Fairies in the Wind |eng3 = 016. Capture Kageyama!! |eng4 = 017. The Virgin Magic |eng5 = 018. Fire and Wind |eng6 = 019. Impossible! Natsu Can't Win! |eng7 = 020. To Live Strong |eng8 = 021. The Most Powerful Team!!! |eng9 = 022. Natsu vs. Erza |eng1 = 023. Crime and Punishment |eng2 = 024. Second Floor |eng3 = 025. The Cursed Island |eng4 = 026. Is the Moon Out Tonight? |eng5 = 027. Deliora |eng6 = 028. Moon Drip |eng7 = 029. Gray and Lyon |eng8 = 030. The Dream Continues |eng1 = 031. The Terrifying 2X-Poison Jelly |eng2 = 032. Natsu vs. Wave-Motion Yûka |eng3 = 033. Close? Golden Bovine Gate |eng4 = 034. The Sword of Judgment |eng5 = 035. Do Whatever You Like!! |eng6 = 036. Ur |eng7 = 037. The Blue Bird |eng8 = 038. Eternal Magic |eng9 = 039. The Ice Blade of Tragic Reality |eng1 = 040. Galuna Island: The Final Battle |eng2 = 041. The Demon's War Cry |eng3 = 042. The Arc of Time |eng4 = 043. Burst |eng5 = 044. The Villagers' Secret |eng6 = 045. Make It There, to the Sky |eng7 = 046. Tear |eng8 = 047. Phantom Lord |eng9 = 048. Human Law |eng1 = 049. The Moon Can Be Hidden by Clouds; Flowers Can Be Scattered by the Wind |eng2 = 050. Lucy Heartfilia |eng3 = 051. Vanity |eng4 = 052. 15 Minutes |eng5 = 053. The Heat of Battle |eng6 = 054. Phantom MkII |eng7 = 055. So No One Sees the Tears |eng8 = 056. A Flower Blooms in the Rain |eng1 = 057. Fair-Weather Charm |eng2 = 058. There Is Always Someone Better |eng3 = 059. Inspire |eng4 = 060. Wings of Fire |eng5 = 061. The Two Dragon Slayers |eng6 = 062. When the Fairy Fell |eng7 = 063. Now We're Even |eng8 = 064. The Best Guild |eng9 = 065. Fairy Law |eng1 = 066. Like-Minded |eng2 = 067. My Decision |eng3 = 068. Goodbye |eng4 = 069. Next Generation |eng5 = 070. Frederick & Yanderica |eng6 = 071. A Night in Impatiens |eng7 = 072. The Star That Will Never Return to the Sky |eng8 = 073. Year 781 • Blue Pegasus |eng9 = 074. Celestial Spirit King |eng1 = 075. Dream of a Butterfly |eng2 = 076. The Tower of Heaven |eng3 = 077. Jellal |eng4 = 078. Heaven Over There |eng5 = 079. Siegrain's Decision |eng6 = 080. Joan of Arc |eng7 = 081. The Voice in the Darkness |eng8 = 082. Howling at the Moon |eng1 = 083. Find the Way |eng2 = 084. Natsu-Cat Fight!! |eng3 = 085. Heaven's Game |eng4 = 086. Rock of Succubus |eng5 = 087. Lucy vs. Juvia |eng6 = 088. Natsu Becomes a Meal |eng7 = 089. Armor Around a Heart |eng8 = 090. Ikaruga |eng9 = 091. One Woman! The Decisive Outfit |eng1 = 092. Destiny |eng2 = 093. Pray to the Sacred Light |eng3 = 094. One Person |eng4 = 095. Sleeping Beauty Warrior |eng5 = 096. Meteor |eng6 = 097. A Life as a Shield |eng7 = 098. Dragon Force |eng8 = 099. Titania Falls |eng9 = 100. To Tomorrow! |eng1 = 101. Rage Within the Red Earth |eng2 = 102. Walk Strong |eng3 = 103. Home |eng4 = 104. Best Friend |eng5 = 105. That Man, Laxus |eng6 = 106. The Harvest Festival |eng7 = 107. The Battle of Fairy Tail |eng8 = 108. Go-cheen |eng9 = 109. Friendly Fire for Friendship's Sake |eng1 = 110. Resign |eng2 = 111. Four Members Remaining |eng3 = 112. Bombing Runs and Sword Dances |eng4 = 113. Thunder Palace |eng5 = 114. Love Breaks Down Walls |eng6 = 115. Regulus (The Light of the Lion) |eng7 = 116. Cana vs. Juvia |eng8 = 117. Satan's Halo |eng9 = 118. Gentle Words |eng1 = 119. Attack! The Great Kardia Cathedral |eng2 = 120. Mystogan |eng3 = 121. My Chance to Take the Top, Right? |eng4 = 122. The Lonely Thunder Clap |eng5 = 123. Double Dragon |eng6 = 124. Triple Dragon |eng7 = 125. Face of a Devil, Heart of an Angel |eng8 = 126. Stand up!!!! |eng1 = 127. Sacrifice for Justice |eng2 = 128. Fantasia |eng3 = 129. But Even So, I'll... |eng4 = 130. Love & Lucky |eng5 = 131. Nirvana |eng6 = 132. Allies, Unite! |eng7 = 133. 12 vs. 6 |eng8 = 134. Oración Seis Appears! |eng1 = 135. Priestess of the Sky |eng2 = 136. Coffin |eng3 = 137. The Girl and the Ghosts |eng4 = 138. Didn't Count On... |eng5 = 139. Dead Grand Prix |eng6 = 140. Slow Speed World |eng7 = 141. Light |eng8 = 142. Darkness |eng9 = 143. Celestial Spirit Brawl |eng1 = 144. Pretty Voice |eng2 = 145. Memories of Jellal |eng3 = 146. You Are Free |eng4 = 147. Guild of Hope |eng5 = 148. March of Destruction |eng6 = 149. The Super Aerial Battle!! Natsu vs. Cobra |eng7 = 150. Dragon's Roar |eng8 = 151. Annihilation of Six Demons?! |eng9 = 152. Jura of the Ten Saints |eng1 = 153. Counter Attack in the Middle of the Night |eng2 = 154. Your Words Especially |eng3 = 155. Last Man |eng4 = 156. Zero |eng5 = 157. From Heaven's Steed to the Fairies |eng6 = 158. The Door to Memory |eng7 = 159. The Flame of Guilt |eng8 = 160. The Power of Emotion |eng1 = 161. Fight for Right |eng2 = 162. I'm by Your Side |eng3 = 163. The Scarlet Sky |eng4 = 164. A Guild of One |eng5 = 165. Wendy the Fairy Girl |eng6 = 166. Black Dragon |eng7 = 167. The Vanishing Town |eng8 = 168. Earth-land |eng9 = 169. Edolas |eng1 = 170. Fairy Hunting |eng2 = 171. Faust |eng3 = 172. The Key to Hope |eng4 = 173. Fireball |eng5 = 174. Revelation |eng6 = 175. Welcome Home |eng7 = 176. Extalia |eng8 = 177. Fly to Your Friends! |eng9 = 178. Because I'm By Your Side |eng1 = 179. Code ETD |eng2 = 180. Erza vs. Erza |eng3 = 181. Full Out Attack of the Edolas Royal Forces |eng4 = 182. It's People's Lives, Right?!!! |eng5 = 183. Monster Academy |eng6 = 184. For the Pride of the Great Celestial River |eng7 = 185. Ice Boy |eng8 = 186. My Cat |eng9 = 187. Chain Cannon of the Doomsday Dragon |eng1 = 188. One Wing |eng2 = 189. The Boy From Back Then |eng3 = 190. Dragon Sense |eng4 = 191. Three-Man Cell |eng5 = 192. Won't Run Anymore |eng6 = 193. To Be Alive |eng7 = 194. I'm Standing Right Here |eng8 = 195. King of a New World |eng9 = 196. Demon God Dragneel |eng1 = 197. Bye-Bye Fairy Tail |eng2 = 198. The Wings to Tomorrow |eng3 = 199. Lisanna |eng4 = 200. He Who Snuffs Out Life |eng5 = 201. Trial |eng6 = 202. Best Partner |eng7 = 203. Eight Roads |eng8 = 204. Who Is the Lucky One? |eng1 = 205. Natsu vs. Gildarts |eng2 = 206. To Continue Down This Path |eng3 = 207. Mest |eng4 = 208. Predator of Death |eng5 = 209. The Black Wizard |eng6 = 210. Stupid Gajeel |eng7 = 211. Kawazu and Yomazu |eng8 = 212. Soul of Iron |eng9 = 213. One of the Seven Kin |eng1 = 214. Makarov on the Attack |eng2 = 215. Makarov vs. Hades |eng3 = 216. The Essence of Magic |eng4 = 217. Lost Magic |eng5 = 218. Fire Dragon vs. Flame God |eng6 = 219. The Dragon God's Gleaming Flame |eng7 = 220. Fairy Sisters |eng8 = 221. The Great Magic World |eng9 = 222. Arc of Incarnation |eng1 = 223. The Human Gate |eng2 = 224. The Ambition of Zoldio |eng3 = 225. The Open Seam |eng4 = 226. A Curse of Vengeance |eng5 = 227. Lucy Fire |eng6 = 228. Rain Soaked the 13th Woman |eng7 = 229. Dead End of Despair |eng8 = 230. Tears of Love and Vitality |eng1 = 231. The One Who Ends It |eng2 = 232. The Word I Couldn't Say |eng3 = 233. Fairy Glitter |eng4 = 234. The Boy Who Watches the Sea |eng5 = 235. The Sirius Tree |eng6 = 236. Erza vs. Azuma |eng7 = 237. What Kind of Guild Is This |eng8 = 238. At One Time |eng9 = 239. The Freezing Warrior |eng1 = 240. Gray vs. Ultear |eng2 = 241. The Power of "Life" |eng3 = 242. Acnologia |eng4 = 243. Errors and Experience |eng5 = 244. The Peal of Thunder |eng6 = 245. The Man Without the Mark |eng7 = 246. The Region of the Depths |eng8 = 247. Just Look How Close |eng9 = 248. Dawn on Sirius Island |eng1 = 249. Magic Is Alive |eng2 = 250. Zeref Awakened |eng3 = 251. The Right to Love |eng4 = 252. To You Prideful Brats |eng5 = 253. Let's Join Hands |eng6 = 254. Fairy Tail, X791 |eng7 = 255. Fairy Sphere |eng8 = 256. Seven Empty Years |eng9 = 257. Father's Seven Years |eng1 = 258. Saber Tooth |eng2 = 259. Porlyusica |eng3 = 260. And We're Going to Aim for the Top |eng4 = 261. Magic Singularity |eng5 = 262. Song of the Celestials |eng6 = 263. Crime Sorcière |eng7 = 264. Only the Amount of Time Lost |eng8 = 265. Crocus, The Capital of Blooming Flowers |eng9 = 266. Sky Labyrinth |eng1 = 267. A New Guild |eng2 = 268. The Secret Weapon, Team B |eng3 = 269. Fade into the Silence |eng4 = 270. Night of Falling Stars |eng5 = 271. Lucy vs. Flare |eng6 = 272. Graceful Defeat |eng7 = 273. Olga of the Black Lightning |eng8 = 274. Bad Omen |eng1 = 275. Drunken Hawk |eng2 = 276. Chariot |eng3 = 277. Socks |eng4 = 278. Elfman vs. Bacchus |eng5 = 279. A Door Sunken into Darkness |eng6 = 280. Kagura vs. Yukino |eng7 = 281. Grudges Wrapped in the Curtain of Night |eng8 = 282. Ten Keys and Two Keys |eng1 = 283. Natsu vs. Saber Tooth |eng2 = 284. Pandemonium |eng3 = 285. MPF |eng4 = 286. Laxus vs. Alexei |eng5 = 287. True Family |eng6 = 288. Wendy vs. Sherria |eng7 = 289. Tiny Fists |eng8 = 290. The Night Our Feelings Intersect |eng9 = 291. Naval Battle |eng1 = 292. Thoughts Joined as One |eng2 = 293. A Gift for You of Perfume |eng3 = 294. Battle of the Dragon Slayers |eng4 = 295. Sting and Lector |eng5 = 296. Natsu vs. Twin Dragons |eng6 = 297. The Girl's Face He Saw |eng7 = 298. Exciting Ryuzetsu Land |eng8 = 299. Lone Journey |eng1 = 300. Where the Dragon Souls Sleep |eng2 = 301. The Dragon King |eng3 = 302. The Eclipse Plan |eng4 = 303. A Two-Front Battle Plan |eng5 = 304. The Grand Magic Game |eng6 = 305. Fairy Strategist |eng7 = 306. Gray vs. Rufus |eng8 = 307. Hungry Wolf Knights |eng9 = 308. Fairy Tail vs. The Executioners |eng1 = 309. The Burning Earth |eng2 = 310. The Place Where We Are |eng3 = 311. The Land of Until Tomorrow |eng4 = 312. Threesomes |eng5 = 313. The King's Script |eng6 = 314. Erza vs. Kagura |eng7 = 315. Rosemary |eng8 = 316. A Future Hurrying Toward Despair |eng9 = 317. Frog |eng1 = 318. Gajeel vs. Rogue |eng2 = 319. White Knight |eng3 = 320. Attacking Lightning |eng4 = 321. Laxus vs. Jura |eng5 = 322. Gloria |eng6 = 323. The Shadow: There and Back Again |eng7 = 324. One Who Would Close the Door |eng8 = 325. Solidarity!!!! |eng1 = 326. Natsu vs. Rogue |eng2 = 327. Live On for Her |eng3 = 328. Zodiac |eng4 = 329. Seven Dragons |eng5 = 330. The Magic of Zirconis |eng6 = 331. Natsu's Plan |eng7 = 332. Firebird |eng8 = 333. Man & Man, Dragon & Dragon, Man & Dragon |eng9 = 334. Sin and Sacrifice |eng10 = 335. Time of Life |eng1 = 336. I'll Give Today All I've Got |eng2 = 337. The Golden Grasslands |eng3 = 338. The Grand Ball Games |eng4 = 339. Drops of Time |eng5 = 340. Delivery |eng6 = 341. The Morning of a New Adventure |eng7 = 342. Warrod Sequen |eng8 = 343. Treasure Hunters |eng9 = 344. Wizards vs. Hunters |eng1 = 345. Somebody's Voice |eng2 = 346. The Way of Devolution |eng3 = 347. The Great Charge of the Red, the Blue, and the Blondie |eng4 = 348. The Devil Returns |eng5 = 349. The Demon Doriath |eng6 = 350. Gray vs. Doriath |eng7 = 351. The Eternal Flame |eng8 = 352. Voice of the Flame |eng9 = 353. Demon Exorcist |eng1 = 354. Kyôka |eng2 = 355. Song of the Fairies |eng3 = 356. Tartaros Arc Prologue |eng4 = 357. The Nine Demon Gates |eng5 = 358. The Devil Particles |eng6 = 359. Fairies vs. the Underworld |eng7 = 360. The White Inheritance |eng8 = 361. Two Bombs |eng1 = 362. Natsu vs. Jackal |eng2 = 363. Stories that Demons Read |eng3 = 364. Tartaros Arc, Part 1: Immorality and Sinners |eng4 = 365. Fairy in the Jail |eng5 = 366. 1,000 Souls |eng6 = 367. Jellal vs. Oración Seis |eng7 = 368. The Third Ward |eng8 = 369. Where Prayers Go |eng1 = 370. Devil Reincarnation |eng2 = 371. Tartaros Arc, Part 2: Song of the Sky Dragon |eng3 = 372. Breakthrough |eng4 = 373. Kill or Let Live |eng5 = 374. Revolution |eng6 = 375. Herculean Madness |eng7 = 376. Wendy vs. Ezel |eng8 = 377. The Sky Dragon's Rage |eng9 = 378. Friends Forever |eng1 = 379. Tartaros Arc, Part 3: Underworld King |eng2 = 380. Hell's Core |eng3 = 381. The House Where Demons Dwell |eng4 = 382. Alegria |eng5 = 383. Wave Rider Lucy |eng6 = 384. Attack of the Celestials |eng7 = 385. The Celestial King vs. The Underworld King |eng8 = 386. Galaxia Blade |eng1 = 387. Tartaros Arc, Part Four: Father and Son |eng2 = 388. Erza vs. Minerva |eng3 = 389. The Twin Dragons vs. the Underworld King |eng4 = 390. A Young Boy's Story |eng5 = 391. Gray vs. Silver |eng6 = 392. Never Forget |eng7 = 393. Silver Memories |eng8 = 394. Juvia vs. Keyes |eng1 = 395. Tartaros Arc, Part 5: Ultimate Pain |eng2 = 396. Air |eng3 = 397. Steel |eng4 = 398. The Final Duels |eng5 = 399. Wings of Despair |eng6 = 400. Wings of Hope |eng7 = 401. Igneel vs. Acnologia |eng8 = 402. The Fire Dragon's Iron Fist |eng9 = 403. Erza vs. Kyôka |eng1 = 404. 00:00 |eng2 = 405. Tartaros Arc, Part 6: Magna Carta |eng3 = 406. The Girl in the Crystal |eng4 = 407. To Destroy My Very Body |eng5 = 408. The Definitive Demon |eng6 = 409. Thread of White and Black |eng7 = 410. Memento Mori |eng8 = 411. To Respond in Kind |eng9 = 412. Soaring in Ishgal |eng1 = 413. The Tome of END |eng2 = 414. Drops of Fire |eng3 = 415. That Is the Power of Life |eng4 = 416. Tartaros Arc, Final Part |eng5 = 417. Lone Journey II |eng6 = 418. Challenger |eng7 = 419. Message of Fire |eng8 = 420. Lamia Scale's Thanksgiving Day |eng1 = 421. Wendy and Sherria |eng2 = 422. Orochi's Fin |eng3 = 423. Do It All for Love |eng4 = 424. Avatar |eng5 = 425. Saber Tooth X792 |eng6 = 426. Black Heart |eng7 = 427. Pitched Underground Battle |eng8 = 428. When We Take Different Paths |eng9 = 429. Code Blue |eng1 = 430. Operation Purify |eng2 = 431. My Sword |eng3 = 432. Briar in Love |eng4 = 433. Ikusa-Tsunagi |eng5 = 434. Hôken |eng6 = 435. Cry of Victory |eng7 = 436. Memoirs |eng8 = 437. Magnolia |eng9 = 438. The Seventh Guild Master |eng1 = 439. The Albareth Empire |eng2 = 440. God Serena |eng3 = 441. Caracol Island |eng4 = 442. Rules of the Area |eng5 = 443. And the Land Just Vanished |eng6 = 444. Emperor Spriggan |eng7 = 445. The Grotesque Fairy |eng8 = 446. The Land the Gods Abandoned |eng1 = 447. The Fight to Flee |eng2 = 448. Fight the Power! |eng3 = 449. Mavis and Zeref |eng4 = 450. The Only One in All the World |eng5 = 451. Fairy Heart |eng6 = 452. Prelude to the Final Battle |eng7 = 453. A Father's Job |eng8 = 454. Dragon Flight Force and Osprey Force |eng9 = 455. Defending Magnolia |eng1 = 456. Orders |eng2 = 457. Naked Battle |eng3 = 458. Morning Star |eng4 = 459. Weakness |eng5 = 460. The Pegasus That Came to Earth |eng6 = 461. This Perfume Goes To... |eng7 = 462. Battlefield |eng8 = 463. Black Carpet |eng9 = 464. Natsu vs. Zeref |eng1 = 465. 400 Years |eng2 = 466. Assassin |eng3 = 467. Mother's Key |eng4 = 468. Star Memory |eng5 = 469. What I Want to Do |eng6 = 470. Hybrid Theory |eng7 = 471. Until the Battle Is Done |eng8 = 472. Laxus vs. Wall |eng9 = 473. Red Lightning |eng1 = 474. In the Silence of Time |eng2 = 475. DiMaria Chronos Yesta |eng3 = 476. Farewell, Magical Girl |eng4 = 477. Transport |eng5 = 478. Stealth |eng6 = 479. The One Most to Be Respected Is |eng7 = 480. Grave Markers of the North |eng8 = 481. The Historia of the Dead |eng9 = 482. Fighting Spirit